Letters from the Dragon
by Littleyugiyaoilover
Summary: While Jou was finding the letters, Seto was writing them. But what was it like for the CEO to wait for his Puppy? The long awaited parallel/sequel to Puppies for a Puppy. Yaoi, SxJ, puppyshipping.
1. The Dragon's Spark

Okay. So I know I have been promising this story for a long time and I am sure most of assumed it was never going to arrive. Well it finally did after getting lost in life. And I am so sorry it took this long, but during school I just don't have the time. *sigh* Well anyway, here it is! But first...

I don't know any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

*Letters from the Dragon*

By: Littleyugiyaoilover

Chapter 1: The Dragon's Spark

Seto Kaiba. A name that sparks many feelings in the hearts and in minds of people everywhere. He knew this was true and so he used it to his advantage. Seto was not your average high school student, even if his look may say otherwise. Seto was a brunette with ice-blue eyes. But it was his lifestyle that caught the most eyes.

You see he was an orphan, but with his intellect he challenged the former CEO of the military-based Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, to a simple game of chess. But this game had a grand outcome because if Seto won, Gozaburo had to adopt his brother, Mokuba, and himself. And thank his lucky star he did. After his adoption, his new father used him. Seto decided he would run Kaiba Corp. himself. So with the help of Big Five, Seto took control. But seizing Kaiba Corp. was far from Seto hardest battle, no that one was just coming into view now.

* * *

It was this feeling. And that was what boggled Seto most because he didn't ever feel anything for anyone. But this feeling has been obstructing his life. He can't focus and quite frankly it was getting annoying. There was only one option; he needed to talk to someone. So he got up and walked toward his coat rack to grab his jacket when something dawned on him,

'You don't have anyone to talk to.'

So, he began to pace his office and try to come up with someone in which he could confide. And then it hit him, 'I'll just talk to Mokuba, he should be able to help me.'

But after a moment thought on this, he shot it down. He realized that if asked his little brother, Mokuba would start freaking out. So sadly, he was out. No he had to think harder and broaden his spectrum, he thought once again, 'You need to ask someone who understands people, but doesn't know you well enough that it would haunt you later. But who do I know that…that's it!'

After his epiphany, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office.

* * *

New Domino High School was a very clique-orientated school. That being said the only one Seto felt like he halfway fit into was the one that Yugi Muto seemed to lead. Of course Seto believed this was because they both played Duel Monsters, but Yugi seemed to believe they were friends. Friendship, another thing he would never understand. But needed to let that all go if he was going to accomplish his goal, he needed to learn about this feeling, or he would never get past it. So, Seto strolled into history, not caring that it was the middle of class and they were taking a test, and approached a student's desk, Yugi's desk.

Yugi was shot boy with a wild hair cut. He had spiky black hair with red tips and blonde bangs that shot out in different directions. Somehow it all looked natural with his large amethyst eyes, but how anyone could that all together, Seto would never know. He was also the reigning Duel Monsters champ, if you can believe it. Instantly Yugi looked up with a smile and said, "Oh, hello Kaiba! How are you today?"

Seto frowned slightly, but replied, "Come on, we're leaving."

Yugi tilted his head to the side and said, "But we're taking a test, which you should be taking as well."

Seto grunted out of annoyance. He continued by saying, "It's official Kaiba Corp. business, so it's fine. So let's go."

And with that Seto grabbed Yugi by the back of his coat and dragged him out of the school.

* * *

Yugi rubbed his neck a little as Seto was climbing into his limo.

Yugi started, "That was a little harsh, dragging me like that!"

Seto noticed his happy-go-lucky tone was gone. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about it though. Seto smirked slightly and said, "There seemed to be no other option. Would you have come with me willingly?"

Yugi open his mouth and then closed it. He then proceed to do what Seto could only assume was some sort of pout. He only guessed it was that since Mokuba always did something like that when he didn't get what he wanted. Yugi then said, "Fine. What did you want with me anyway?"

Seto tensed. He was never the type to really talk about his problems; nor did he like to hear about others' problems. After a moments thought, he replied, "I need to talk you about something."

Yugi turned. He asked, "Is it about Duel Monsters?"

Seto cleared his throat and replied, "Um, no, it's something…personal."

Yugi smiled and said, "Okay, fire away."

Seto hesitated. He, who was hated and fear by many, was confused. He use to be the greatest duelist in the world, until he lost to the kid in his limo. He should hate Yugi, but instead he is asking for help from him. He took a deep breath and asked, "You remember the tournament from a few weeks back?"

Yugi nodded and replied, "Yeah. Jou was complaining that he hasn't gotten his trophy yet."

Seto tensed even more than before. Katsya Jounouchi, who went by Jou, was the root of this problem. Jou was a blonde with honey-brown eyes. He was a below average student, but an above average duelist, even though Seto told otherwise. Seto attempted to shake off his thoughts and focus. He said, "Yes, well that's why I needed to talk to you. I have gone through almost everyone's data and recorded it all, but I still have one person left, the mutt. Every time I start to look at his file I get this weird sensation…"

"What kind of sensation?" Asked Yugi.

Seto said, "Well I get this kind of pain in my chest and it makes it hard to breathe. I always end throwing the file down and trying to forget about it and then it fades. I have been checked my physician several times and he claims I am not sick. So now I am-"

Yugi had burst into laughter interrupting Seto's rant. He kept laughing for a few moments and then said," I am so sorry to laugh. I just never met someone so naive about himself."

Seto blushed a slight pink. Naïve, about himself? He tried to compose himself and asked, "What do you mean naïve about myself."

"I mean you have a crush. And it is on Jou," stated Yugi.

"There is no way I have-"Seto blurts.

"Think back, have you ever had these sensations while near or looking at him before?" Interjects Yugi.

Seto thought for a moment, 'I guess this has happened before. Not when we duel because I am focused, but I believe it has when in casual conversation. But why did I not notice until now?'

"So what should I do?" Seto asked.

Yugi smiled, "There is only one thing you can do. You have to ask him out."

Seto's faced turned bright pink. Ask the mutt out? There was no possible way. Seto said, "Jou would never go out with me. He hates me. And I can't blame him for it; I have been awful to him."

"Then you need to show him a new side of you. One that is caring and kind to him," replied Yugi.

And it was that statement that gave him an idea.

* * *

And there you have it chapter one! I know it was fairly different from P for P, but that is because it's Seto instead of Jou. **Please review to show me I still have people who actually want to read this!**


	2. The Dragon's Shopping Spree

I finished this earlier and spaced posting it. I can be such a scatterbrain sometimes T^T Oh! Thanks to dancing elf for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Shopping Spree

"What if I sent him anonymous letter saying how nice I was?" Asked Seto.

Yugi sighed. This had been 20th and 40th bad suggestion, and they weren't getting better. Yugi answered, "Doesn't seem suspicious to you? I mean what if received a letter saying your father was the most kind and loving man on the planet. Would you believe it?"

He was right. Seto hated when he was wrong, but it made it worse that Yugi was right. Seto thought for a moment and then replied, "I suppose not. How about I send flowers with anonymous notes?"

"No," stated Yugi, "It's way too soon for flowers. But giving him something with a small note isn't bad. Okay Kaiba, I need you think really hard now, is there something that could represent Jou?"

Seto took a deep breath and began to think, 'Represent Jou? Well the first thing that comes to mind is Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon, but Yugi said to leave Duel Monsters out of this. That stupid mutt…Wait, that's it!'

Seto sat up and looked down at Yugi and said, "I have an idea."

Yugi returned Seto's gaze and replied with a smile, "Okay, let me hear it."

Seto hesitated. What he was about to say would be one the most embarrassing things he has ever said, but even with that in mind, it was also the best idea he had at the moment. Seto took a deep breath and told him, "Since I always call him mutt, what if I attach them to little stuffed dogs?"

Seto then heard the last thing he wanted to hear out Yugi, a laugh. And it wasn't just a chuckle, it was a "that is the funniest thing I have ever heard" type of laugh. Seto sighed and said, "I knew it was just another Idiotic idea…"

"No!" exclaimed Yugi after getting his self under control, "I mean, no. Look, I am sorry I laughed. When you said that I realized it was perfect it was funny. Now I want you find the perfect mutt for your mutt, okay?"

And with that Yugi climbed back out the limo, and left Seto with a mission.

* * *

Seto headed off to the local department store. When he walked in, he felt a little lost. When he needs something to eat the chef just bought himself. When he needed new clothes the tailor came to his house. And when he needed just about anything else, he just sent Rolland to get it. But he couldn't trust Rolland to do this job. It was something he had to do, not anyone else.

Once he figured the store out, he headed back to the toys department. There he found a big basket of smaller stuffed animals. While he was digging, he wondered, 'How am I going to find the right one there are hundreds of different animals in this vat?'

But right after he finished his question, it was answered. It was a mutt, a cross between a yellow lab and golden retriever. Seto felt his face get a little red at the site if this plushie. He could almost picture Jou in that ridiculous dog suit again. As he is standing there, he notices a store worker walking by; he stops her and says, "Listen, I need as many of these as your store has. Can you do that?"

She seemed a little startled, but she nodded in reply and went the other way.

She returned a few minutes later with a large box. She handed the box to Seto and said, "There are about twenty to thirty dogs in there, will that be enough?"

Seto nodded and headed aback up front to check out, as he walked, he thought, 'Will that be enough? I hope it is, because if it isn't, I am doomed.'

Checking out was a hassle for Seto. He had to wait in a line that had people with carts piled high with stuff. Seto hated waiting. Ever since he had been adopted he had never had to wait for anything. But if he tried throwing his name around right now, he could cause a scene and that is the last thing he would want. So Seto opted to play the part and waited his turn. When he finally got up to the register, the cashier gave a funny look but rang up the dogs. There were twenty-seven plushies in all.

So with mutts in tow, Set headed home looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

So now that the "prologue", if you will, is finished, the rest of the chapters will crossover directly with _Puppies for a Puppy. _Let the cuteness begin...not really. **Please read and review!**


End file.
